


Colores

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente se inclinaba a creer que Aphrodite solo tenía rosas en su enorme jardín, pero allí convivían las más espantosas alimañas que el ser humano era incapaz de conocer salvo en sus pesadillas. Flores que a simple vista lucían hermosas eran letales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya le pertenece a Kurumada ^^.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 027. Chispas de colores [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 551 palabras.
> 
>  **Notas** : Me costó ceñirme a una viñeta, pero Scarlet me lo había pedido así y a mí me gusta cumplir :3 aunque me tarde años (literalmente).
> 
>  
> 
>  

La gente se inclinaba a creer que Aphrodite solo tenía rosas en su enorme jardín, pero allí convivían las más espantosas alimañas que el ser humano era incapaz de conocer salvo en sus pesadillas. Flores que a simple vista lucían hermosas eran letales.

Saga lo supo de la peor manera. 

Comprendió recién esa mañana nebulosa la misteriosa razón por la que los amantes de Aphrodite entraban, pero nunca salían. También entendió por qué se corrían leyendas sobre ese Templo y casi nadie se atrevía a introducirse en los laberintos de Piscis. 

Sin embargo Géminis sabía ser más vanidoso que el jardinero, y por su soberbia cayó en la trampa. Después de todo, se decía a sí mismo que él era un experto en surcar laberintos. 

Se adentró, cada vez más, en ese camposanto que simulaba ser un hermoso jardín. Pequeñas flores trepadoras de múltiples colores adornaban las columnas puestas simétricamente. Algo, una fuerza poderosa o quizás la simple estupidez humana, le llevó a rozar los pétalos aterciopelados para comprobar su autenticidad; pues por momentos se sentía encerrado en un sueño demasiado irreal. 

Sus ojos nunca habían contemplado tanta belleza multicolor, resplandeciendo en cada rincón, apenas dejando ver la bóveda celeste del exterior. El aroma era dulzón y lo arrullaba.

Sonrió, buscando con la mirada el dueño de tan magnífico escenario. Sabía que andaba por ahí, quizás ya sabía de la intrusión. 

Apenas alcanzó a ver un destello: los cabellos de Aphrodite mezclándose entre los pétalos. 

Como el juego del gato y el ratón, Saga fue tras él, sin darse cuenta que a cada paso las enredaderas iban ciñendo sus pies, le acariciaban los tobillos y las piernas como si fuera el mismo Aphrodite.

Una rama se interpuso en su camino, creyó que era inofensiva, pero al intentar moverla la delgada hoja le dejó una marca en la mejilla, recordatorio del lugar en el que se había metido. 

Con sorpresa se tocó la herida, mirándose luego las minúsculas gotas de sangre en la mano, distrayéndose por un ínfimo instante en su cacería con lo que, juzgaba precipitadamente, era una nimiedad.

El olor avivó a las alimañas, las atrajeron como el tiburón a su presa. A toda velocidad y sin clemencia buscaban su alimento diario. Hermosos pétalos blancos que pronto se tornarían rojos. 

Aphrodite aguardó con la pasión consumiéndolo, el éxtasis a flor de piel; esa era la parte más excitante de todas, cuando la presa caía en la cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para evitar lo inevitable.

Saga ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de articular el grito que pujaba por nacer desde su garganta, como el alarido de un animal en el matadero. Había quedado atrapado dentro del capullo de una de esas hermosas y enormes flores. Podía ver la sonrisa de Aphrodite tras ese cristal aterciopelado que lo tenía cautivo. Era una sonrisa sin malicia, pero de absoluta satisfacción, pos orgásmica.

De esa forma la gente nunca supo que había sido del antiguo Santo de Géminis. Se corría la leyenda de que un día se había ido con las estrellas.

 _Suicidio_ y _traición_ eran dos palabras que siempre acompañaron a Saga, así que nadie se preocupó demasiado por desentrañar ese nuevo misterio del Templo de Piscis.

Lo cierto es que Saga nunca más pudo volver. Y nunca más pudo dormir.

 

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
